


Private Paradise

by Yamea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamea/pseuds/Yamea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Levi and Eren being shipwrecked on a remote island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsoon/gifts).



> Somewhat of a thank you for [monsoondownpour](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com) for indulging my weird question about building your own country on an island. I hope it cheers you up a bit too, since you seemed quite upset today.

“I wonder if we could proclaim our own country here?”

Eren pushed the chestnut-brown bangs out of his face for what seemed to be the tenth time in the last half hour, as he let his gaze sweep along the beach. His hair was really getting long and thus a little annoying. He supposed he could ask Levi to cut it for him later. If he didn't forget, as usual. It was kinda hard to remember mundane stuff like that when there was all the excitement of exploring an uninhabited island to be had.

“Did you stay out in the sun for too long? What kind of weird shit are you thinking about now?”

Levi's gruff voice sounded out from right behind him, making him jump in surprise before turning to come face to face with its owner.

“Sheesh, Levi, say something if you're here, would you? One day you'll really give me a heart attack... I thought you were still preparing the food?”

Steel-grey eyes peered up at him from underneath black strands of hair and Levi's lips twitched before turning lightly upwards at the corners.

“And miss out on your reaction? Never.”

He then gestured to the net slung over the brunet's shoulder.

“And I'll have you know, I finished preparations on my end long ago. I came out to look for you because apparently someone was daydreaming and forgot to bring the fish back to the hut.”

Eren's eyes widenend slightly and shot up to the sky to confirm the position of the sun in the cloudless blue sky.

“Shoot, sorry, I didn't even notice! How long did I stay out?”

Levi reached up his hand to ruffle gently through the chocolate tresses.

“Don't worry about it, only around thirty minutes or so. We shouldn't leave the fish out here in the sun for any longer though, or it's going to turn bad.”

Eren closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the sensation of slender fingers massaging his scalp. When Levi retracted his hand, he snatched it out of the air and entwined their fingers. He took a few steps towards the palm grove towering their hut in the distance and tugged Levi along, turning his head back to smile broadly at him.

“Alright, let's go home!”

\-----------

The rapidly setting sun found them once again at the beach, taking a stroll along the shoreline.

“So, what was that you were muttering about earlier? About countries or something.”

Levi turned to Eren, who chuckled bashfully.

“Ah, it was just a stupid idea I suddenly got, you know? Like, this island is not part of any country and not inhabited, right? So I was wondering if we could just claim it for ourselves. Make it our own country, just for us two.”

“However did you get that idea? And I'm sure there are some rules to follow if you want to create a new country. You'd have to get recognized by other nations as well and I'm sure they won't be saying _'A new island country with only two habitants and no economic or social power at all? Sure, welcome to the international scene'_ anytime soon.”

“I know, I know... I already said it was stupid, okay? It just felt right, you know? With just us two on this island, it's kind of like our own private place. Our own paradise.”

Levi bumped Eren's shoulder lightly with his own.

“It can be like that without declaring it officially, no? Saves us a lot of paperwork and hassle, I'd imagine. And for now, there's nobody here who could tell us otherwise.”

Eren leaned over to place a soft peck on Levi's cheek.

“You're right, as always. And that was kinda romantic, coming from you.”

Levi turned his head away to hide his forming blush, when he spotted a light in the distance. He took one step forward, breaking away from Eren in the process.

“What's the matter, Levi?”

“There's a ship. We could light a fire here, it's dark enough by now to get us noticed. I'll go get firewood, you stay and keep an eye on the ship.”

As Levi turned away from the shore, he felt a hand grab his wrist and stop him from moving forward. Confused, he turned back towards Eren, who was watching him with a look that alternated between slightly guilty and hopeful.

“What's wrong? If we don't hurry, they'll be too far away to see us.”

“Do we have to leave?”, Eren mumbled reluctantly.

“We're shipwrecked with no way of going home and you want to simply let a means of rescue get away?”

Levi didn't quite believe his ears. If Eren didn't appear to be in good health, he might have wondered if his earlier assumption about him being too long in the sun was true after all.

Eren now fixated on him with what could only be described as puppy eyes and took both of Levi's hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over their back.

“Can't we take another ship, later? We've just fully gotten used to the life here and finished our new hut not too long ago, it seems like a waste to simply leave it all now.”

Levi frowned heavily at his partner.

“You do realize that we don't know when the next ship is going to come by this island, right?”

Eren shrugged. “Eh, it's summer, there's bound to be quite few cruise ships coming along. You know how popular this area is. It was the reason we took our yacht out here too, remember?”

“You'd rather stay on this island in the middle of nowhere, without plumbing or any form of modern necessities, than be rescued and go home already? We don't even have any kind of soap here.”

Levi shuddered at the thought of not being able to thoroughly clean himself for another month.

“We've managed fine so far, haven't we? And what I want is to stay in this kingdom of ours with you for just a while longer. Just the two of us. No one can see us, no one can tell us what to do. We can enjoy ourselves as much as we like. Wouldn't you like that, too?”

Eren brought his face closer to Levi's as he talked, until he breathed his words onto Levi's lips, hovering only a small distance away from them with his own. One hand was reaching around Levi's waist, pulling him against his own body, while the other caressed the short hair of his undercut.

“Fine”, Levi relented, closing the distance and claiming Eren's mouth in a tender kiss.

“Let's stay a bit longer. In our own private paradise.”


End file.
